heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Durango Jake Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kit Lander's Vengance! | Synopsis2 = In the Wyoming rangelands, Kid Colt spots a ranch house on fire. Riding down to see if he can help. There he finds a young boy named Kid Landers crying and asks him what's wrong. The Kid is disturbed to learn that someone posing as him had robbed the ranch, set it on fire, and shot Kit's father, and that he was rushed into town to get medical attention. The young boy tells the stranger that when he grows up he plans on getting revenge against Kid Colt for shooting his father. Getting a physical description of "Kid Colt", the Kid offers to ride into town and find the man who robbed Kit's father and shooting him. When they ride into town, Kit recognizes the attackers horses tied up in front of the local saloon. Kid Colt goes into the saloon and demands the man fitting "Kid Colt's" description to return the money to the Landers. When they refuse, Kid Colt tips over their gambling table and draws on them. Keeping the outlaws under the gun he forces them to give over all their money. When Kid Colt turns to leave the outlaws pull their guns, but the Kid is faster on the draw and shoots them all dead. Leaving the saloon he gives Kit the money and rides off. When the sheriff arrives, he informs Kit that the man who helped him was the real Kid Colt and the outlaws gunned down Jake Blackwell and his gang, much to the shock of Kit. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jake Blackwell Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Monarch of the Range | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Man from Back East | Synopsis4 = Aboard a train along the Sante Fe line passing through Arizona, an eastern gambler named Shad Clayburn brags about how he and his associates are going to clean up gambling in the west. When he is warned that the locals cannot be scared easily, he proves that he has as much guts as a "primitive" westerner by shooting his gun out of the train, knocking the hat off a man on a horse the train is passing by. Unknown to Clayburn is that the man whose hat he shot belong to Kid Colt who does not take too kindly to being shot at. The Kid races after the train on his horse Steel and hops onto the train. Aboard he looks for the man who shot him and finds his shell on the floor. Confronting Clayburn for shooting his hat, Kid Colt punches the eastern cardsharp in the face. When Clayburn's men pull their guns, the Kid shoots them out of his hands. Kid Colt warns Clayburn to cross him again but Shad tells Kid Colt that he will write his name on the outlaws tombstone. Kid Colt then leaves convinced that Clayburn did not learn a thing. Eventually Clayburn and his men settle in the town of Indian Bluff and set up their gambling operation. They milk the town until the locals are angry enough that the sheriff orders Shad and his men to leave town. Clayburn complies and so the cardsharp and his men travel from town to town, bilking the locals out of their money and then skipping town. Eventually in one town, Shad comes up with a more ambitious plan when they enter the town of Lodestone. Kid Colt happens to the area days later and runs into a gold prospector who is frightened of the outlaw. Kid Colt learns that Shad Clayburn has accused Kid Colt of robbing his gambling house and the local bank. Furious by being frame by Clayburn, Kid Colt rides into town and then forces the sheriff and his men into the town jail so he can confront Shad uninterrupted. Kid Colt bursts into the local saloon and guns down Shad and his men then leaves town, tossing the jail keys and informing the locals to let the sheriff loose. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Shad Clayburn Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}